Having the Kyuubi as a mistress is troublesome
by chachingmel123
Summary: Naruto is dead, Kyuubi is set free and Shikamaru ends up having his memory erased to serve his mistress which happened to be the Kyuubi. Troublesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Having the Kyuubi as a mistress is troublesome.**

Summary: Naruto is dead, Kyuubi is set free and Shikamaru ends up having his memory erased to serve his mistress which happened to be the Kyuubi. Troublesome.

Do not own Naruto.

Birth of the number 1 most active Ninja.

"I FREE!"

Oh..no.

The Kyuubi stood up from her crouching position, revealing that the Kyuubi was a girl. Her red hair flowed with unnatural grace in the wind. She wore a long red dress that clinch her body in all the right place, revealing her hourglass figure. Red fox ears respectful on top of her head. Her eyes were slits and her lips plump.

Just by looking at her, he thought he had sinned.

He gulped and took a step back, hoping to quietly escape and warn the Hokage of Kyuubi escape.

Luck was on his side.

Her head wiped to face him, her ears picked up sound.

He froze.

She smiled.

He turned to bolt.

She raised a hand and vines shot up from under his feet, locking him in a bind, unable to escape.

He started sweating.

Kyuubi smiled a nasty smile, inspecting him from head to toe, rather pleased to see muscle bulging under his Fish net vest. Ever since Naruto was a kid, she sort of had a crush on Shikamaru, images of making him, hers, pledged her but she swore not to touch him until he was an adult.

Just like the phrase 'Good things come to those who wait.'

It was worth it.

"Well hello there." Her voice sweet, he glared. "What do you want Kyuubi!?". Ideas of escaping started forming in his mind, all ending in him on the brink of death. Kyuubi peered into his mind and laughed at some of the ideas.

Kyuubi pressed her body against his, Exposing her E cup breast. "Don't be like that" She cooed. He tried to look away but couldn't.

Curse his male hormones!

"Why don't you join me, I can give you anything"

"NOT. INTERESTED!" Shikamaru spat.

"You don't have a choice!, You will be mine, if you like it or not!"

Shikamaru suddenly felt something intrude his mind.

~His mind~

Kyuubi walked through the halls of what seemed to be a mental version of the Nara compound. Each room had a certain set of memories. Ranging from good to bad.

Until she came to the door that send 'Master memory room', shrugging to herself, she opened the door and walked in. In the room, the technology was way to advance for the ninja world (it looked like a surveillance room). Approaching one of the screens she sat down in a chair. The screen lit up and different options were showing ranging from good to bad. She touched the option that said 'childhood memories' smirking to herself. Kyuubi conjured up a box of popcorn.

She was going to be in here for some time.

~outside~

Shikamaru was in frenzy, not taking his eyes off the unconscious form of the Kyuubi.

Could things get any worse?

He heard a short hum and every thought in his head went blank. It has a scary experience. His expression become slightly dazed.

~Mind~

Kyuubi was having a blast, she looked through all his memories and had separated the one's he would needed and not. To sum it up, most of his childhood memories which include, His clan, Days at the academy, his friends also separated his short adult memories. When she was satisfied she dragged the useless memories to a bin icon on the right.

Do you want to delete?

She snorted and click yes.

The was a hum and a loading bar came up, already 34%

~Outside~

Shikamaru started to forgot things, it struck him that the weird technique Kyuubi used was a memory erase Technique. He cursed himself for standing by and letting her preform it.

~Mind~

The process was nearly done.

'Now to make some changes' Kyuubi thought and got to work. She first went to change his views on the Village of Konoha. She deleted them, so it was just a name to him, keeping valuable information but erasing his loyalty to it. His parents and clan, again it was difficult as it seems the boy was reluctant to let go of them, but she won the fight in the end. His memories of them were erased, his emotional attachment to them were erased just leaving information on them such as personality and jutsu. When she came to his sensei: Asuma Sarutobi, again another struggle. But she pursued, Asuma was his connecting to Konoha, he meant so much to him. **She had to destroy it**. She imputed a shift of his loyalty to her, imputing basic knowledge about her and some new jutsu to help in the long wrong. She put a block on his 'Nara-ness' she didn't want him to be lazy after seeing the impressive but pitiful to her, chakra control and the lack of stamina he had, mostly his parents to blame and his 'Nara-ness'.

~outside~

Very soon he even forgot his name, by then he had black out.

Kyuubi returned back to her body and noticed that Shikamaru had undergone some fiscal changes. His black hair had grown longer and changed to silver and his eyebrows changed to silver making him look foreign, his eyelashes looked delicate. His fiscal features were sharper and longer.

She couldn't help but drawl over his new appearance.

#2 hours later#

He opened his eyes, very slowly.

**Why am in a forest?**

**What am I doing here?**

**What my name?**

Questions like these swirled in his head, desperately looking for answers with no success.

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. "It seems you're awake" A female voice spoke and he turned his head to the voice.

She had Red flame long hair, fox ears on top of her head, her eyes shone with untold knowledge; She wore a black short dress.

Shoeless.

Something clicked in his mind when he saw her. It made him want to submit to the women, He didn't know why but he was sudden overcome by the need to tend to her every need.

He didn't fight it, he acted on that instinct.

Perhaps she knows who he was?

~Kyuubi View point~

Kyuubi sat on a rock sharpening her nails while waiting for servant to wake up, humming a disturbing tone making animals avoid her like the plague. She heard a groan and leaped off the rock, tossing away her nail filer, making it look like she not been filing her nails a second ago. Checking herself over until she was satisfied. He opened his eyes, very happy that his eyes were silver, to her it just added to his hotness.

Called out to him to gained his attention, he looked at her in confusion, she did not panic, knowing it will take some time for the commands she inserted to kick in. As seconds went by his face filled with love and devotion, cheering inward, the reconditioning had worked!

~Normal viewpoint~

Shikamaru shot up with never before seen energy of a Nara much to Kyuubi amusement. He made his way to her and got down on one knee in a submissive position. Lowing his head in a small bow.

"I pledge my loyalty to you mistress" he said, he had no idea what made him say that but it felt natural for some reason.

Kyuubi looked at him up and down making him feel slightly uncomfortable but he did not show it. Inside Kyuubi was grinning from ear-to-ear not only was she free but now she had her own servant, he would help her return to her former glory after being so absent for so many years.

"Kanda, you have pleased me" Her tone implied authority. The newly named Kanda looked up from his position and smiled not his usual lazy smile but a true smile that lack the usual Nara air around it, eyes shone with excitement.

Kyuubi opened a portal and signalled for Kanda to follow which he did with great effort as he had yet to heal his wound completely.

Done!

What do you think of this story?

Should I continue this or have it as a one shot?

Review and fav/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Having Kyuubi as a Mistress is troublesome

Thought I would update this story because I felt like it.

I do not own Naruto just plot.

Enjoy!

2: New Life as Kanda Blaze.

It took some time for the newly named 'Kanda' to heal his mysterious wounds, the month was packed with training to control his new powers, waiting on his Mistress every need and improving on his stealth. This was in fact spying on civilians, he didn't dare try with Ninja's as he wasn't confident in his skill to do that and not get caught. Also in this time he learned the new of whom he served, kyuubi asked to be 'Freya' (Goddess of War, health and magic). Odd name but his name wasn't actually common so he shrugged it off. Frowning to himself at the lack of close combat skills, luckily Freya offered some training since she was a master at close combat. He still had to take it easy or risk the wounds reopening.

As soon as he well enough, they headed into a nearby town. Intent on buying clothes and finding a place to stay.

When Kanda suggested sleeping on the floor, the look she shot him was enough for him to make him quickly change his suggestion.

This put them in their current situation where everyone gawked at the pair.

His silver hair attracted attention enough, after all it was a very rear sight for someone to have silver as their natural colour, many people have dyed theirs in the past but it showed the tall tale sighs of being fake. It also didn't help that he was drop dead gorgeous with his delict eyelashes giving him the appearance of a 'pretty boy'.

The men were gawking at Freya, her red silk hair and perfect body did nothing to detour men and many flirted with her.

He was getting annoyed of women constantly going up to him, flirting shamelessly in front of him. It made him cringed inside since not one was nice to look at.

Can't they see that, he and his mistress were having lunch? He was deeply regretting choosing to eat out in the open; eating inside would have insured they had a quite meal.

Freya eyebrow twitched seeing all the women looking at her servant, like he was steak. The only reassurance she had was his belonged to her and only her. She giggled when she saw him shooting death glares at the men who seemed to undressing her with their eyes.

No matter, she would kill them before the day was done.

Perhaps it was time to show them, he belonged to her.

She formed a plan "Kanda, you have a little frosting at the edge of your mouth" Kanda hand immediately went to his mouth and rubbed it.

"Hang on let me get it" She leaned forward but instead of brushing the side of his mouth, her lips went straight for his mouth without warning.

Kanda sat there in shock, alarm bells going off but the programming won the fight in the end and he returned the kiss with passion.

Everyone blushed seeing the passionate kiss before their eyes. Some went back to what they were doing, disappointed.

That still didn't stop gossip from spreading, Freya gave 2 days before Konoha would know about them.

They broke apart, both breathing heavy from lack of air. Kanda gave a big smile; Freya returned it with a smile of her own. Inwardly she was laughing at how differently he acted around her, it was amazing what simply erasing his memory and changing his loyalty and views, did for her.

Having finished their lunch, Kanda took both of their plates like a gentleman and offered to carry the shopping bags. Determined to make his mistress free and relaxed. Kyuubi smiled, finding it funny how he seemed eager to please, she could see admiration and loyalty whenever he looked at her. Overjoyed by the special attention she was getting.

They checked into a hotel, it was the sort of hotel that only the rich could afford. At first the hotel clerk refused to give them a room just because how Kanda looked, after all he was still dressed in his fish net shirt and Anbu pants, patches of dirt on them. He cooled his anger and pulled out a huge stack of cash and followed his mistress out of the Hotel.

When the Hotel Clerk saw the money, greed flashed on his face and he apologised for how he acted and gave them the king room.

Looking at the room, one word could only describe it as beautiful. The white carpet was warm and inviting. A big king-sized bed at the end of the large room, just sitting on it, took all his willpower to not surrender to the bed's temptation and let sleep take him. The white windows were open giving a nice view of the balcony, a mini kitchen attached and a huge bathroom, full of lovely smelling soaps.

It was truly fit for his mistress.

Freya didn't bat an eye at the gorgeous room in front of them; he assumed she was used to sleeping in rooms like this. He dropped the shopping bags and took out their new clothes and stacks them neatly in the wardrobe. Feeling self-conscious because his mistress was watching It pushed him to do his best and in no time at all everywhere was clear, neat and organized for them to live in.

Taking off his clothes to shower, he felt Freya eyes roam his body. He felt

Completely at ease, having quickly got used to it, the first time he was beyond creep out but now he felt nothing.

Freya was pleased to note, his back muscles were beginning to develop, before they were non-existent because of his lazy attitude. Years of potential gone down the drain because he found it too 'Troublesome'. That's why it had to go, without that stopping him; he took any form of training with eagerness.

After his shower, he felt re-new and better than he'd been the past month. It's amazed him what a simple shower can do. When he walked out, he found Freya just where she was before. She looked at him expectantly and it took a moment to understand why and he flushed before he wrestled his emotions.

She wanted him to take off her clothes for her.

She looked amused seeing how red his face was and schooled his emotions, hoping she hadn't noticed. He approached her a bit hesitant before he started taking off her dress, he inhaled her scent. Her scent was driving him crazy, he didn't realise it that he had started making kiss marks on her neck and was steadily going down.

Freya giggled.

When he got to her feet, he gave in to his desire and started to kiss it, one long kiss after another. Freya smiled at the submissive position he was in, having turned a man who she had desired for years into her own personal slave, she wondered what his friends and family would think if they were in the room.

Would they be shocked or angry, maybe they might try to kill her?

There were so many possibilities.

Suddenly remembered something "Kanda". Kanda lift his head up, silver eyes met her cold red ones. Smirking, seeing eyes filled with nothing but devotion and adoration for her. "I have a job for you" She pulled out a photo and showed it to him.

It was a picture of a fat man with too big size clothes for normal people to wear. A perfect picture of a noble. The man was not a pretty sight to look at. "This fat lump is Sato Agato, he lives in the 'Land of Honey'. He currently owns a manor which will be our future base. You will track him down and spy on him, look for anything you can black mail him with to force him to part with the deed to the manor to us. Memorise his face well"

He stared at the photo for a good 30 seconds before he gave one last kiss.

"Yes. Mistress your will, will be done" His voice cold and devoid of any emotion.

It drew a wide grin from Freya showing her fangs.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Yoshino Nara woke up, dripping of sweat.

_What was that?!_

She flung the covers off the bed, Shikaku Nara moaned when cold air slammed into his backside. Shikaku eyes reluctantly opened up, seeing the covers ripped from the bed. It didn't take long for him to realise what happened and he muttered about 'Troublesome Women' and 'Lack of

sleep'.

He turned around, fully expecting to meet the wrath of his wife. What he didn't expect for her to be as white as a ghost. He shook her arm very gently

to snap her out of her state. She was only like this when something was wrong with a member of the Family.

He hoped it wasn't about-

"There is something wrong with Shikamaru!"

Drat.

_Things were about to get Troublesome…_

Done!

What do you think? Review/Favourite and Follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Having The Kyuubi as a Mistress is Troublesome

I looks like some of you liked the previous chapter so I decided to update this story.

Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter 3: First Mission.**

Shikaku Nara watched his wife pace across the room, her face pale and her body shaking slightly.

It didn't take longer for her to get her emotions under control. It's was the many things that he loved about his wife, the ability to keep calm under pressure.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Shikaku asked in a soothing voice, it wouldn't do to demand answers. Yoshino slowly sat next to her husband still a little shaken up by what she just experienced.

"I had a dream" She began and Shikaku listened intensely. " Me, you and our son were sitting in a meadow. Shikamaru looked about 8 years old. We were having a picnic and were laughing, telling jokes, talking and enjoying ourselves. Shikamaru went to play, he was kicking a ball and everything was just perfect" Yoshiro swallowed the lump that formed into her mouth, Shikaku waited patiently for his wife to continue. "But then a women in a red robe appeared in the distance, Shikamaru dropped the ball he was holding and stared at her with a dazed expression. The women stretched out her hands revealing her claw like finger nails and red glowing eyes under her hood. This women was a monster. Suddenly Shikamaru started walking towards her, his eyes glazed. We called his name over and over again, he didn't respond. I want to grab him but I just passed through his body. Shikamaru reached the women. The women wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Shikamaru eyes turned red before he fell asleep in her arms. The women seemed to be mocking us before she disappeared with him."

The room descended into silence, Shikaku brain worked on overdrive. He know he couldn't dismiss this as just a simple dream, if it affected his wife this much. She always had the ability to see if anyone one of her family was in trouble through dreams but they were not sure if it was before the incident or after.

Shikaku went to hug his wife and she broke down in his arms "She took him away from us. She did something to him, I saw the red eyes. She might have made him forget about us!. A demon took away our son. what are we going to do?" She said in between sobs. Shikaku hugged her tighter.

"You don't know, if it's happened yet. Shikamaru and Naruto will be back in 3 months time. If they return, then we have nothing to worry about" He tried to reassure his wife.

Yashiro looked up with puffy eyes "And what happens if they don't?"

Shikaku didn't want to think about what would happen if they didn't come back.

#SCENE CHANGE#

Freya opened her eyes to see a handsome sleeping face next to her. She brushed his silver hair from his face and Kanda eyes fluttered up with alertness, his body tensed before he realised where he was. He visibly relaxed.

He just had the weirdest dream.

It involved a family of Nara's, he easily recognised Shikaku Nara and his wife but he didn't recognise the child. He watched as his Mistress took the child.

They were shouting something but he couldn't hear them.

Throughout the whole scene he felt strangely connected.

Before he could think more, he was pulled back to awareness.

He smiled "Good morning mistress, did you have a good night rest?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled her closer. Freya loved the heat from being pressed against his naked chest. They just stayed their embracing each other before Kanda forced himself to get out of bed and prepare breakfast. Freya pouted, missing the warmth he radiated already.

She watched as he prepared breakfast, loving how his muscles contracted and relaxed with each movement. She loved seeing the fruit of her planning and patients. But she wasn't going to fool herself into thinking, he was hers, mind and soul. The mind was easy to manipulated but the soul was a different matter entirely. After all, this was where bonds were formed and feeling were produced. Sooner or later, his mind and soul will come into conflict.

But she would take it slow in capturing his heart, it would take time for him to be completely under her control. His mind may not remember his past but his heart does and the sooner she gets rid of those stored memories, the better it will be for her and the less of a possibility of his memories coming back through a strong trigger.

Coming out her thoughts, she found that a full English breakfast was held in front of her by Kanda.

She smiled and took it "I, don't know what to say. Breakfast in bed?". Kanda looked proud. He tried extra hard to make it look appealing. A laugh escaped her lips, it was anything but pleasant. Kanda hearing the laughter, eyes glowed red briefly before they went to the normal silver.

_If mistress is happy. I'm happy. _A voice said in his head.

He throw on a black vest and pants with shoes that he know would allow no sound to come from his feet. This was his spying gear, that mistress picked out. Freya watched him, happily eating a sliced tomato.

"The fridge is fully stocked if you need to eat. All you favourite foods are in the freezer. Make sure to heat them up in the microwave. Please be safe while I'm gone" Kanda gave one last look just to smooth his worries before he turned invisible and what through the door.

Freya gave a hum, wondering what she was going to do to keep herself occupied for the time, he had his first mission.

She suddenly had an idea, she slid herself out of the bed. Making sure to keep the food on the bed. She walked to the closet and opened the door.

The form of 3 gagged men in their underwear greeted her. When they saw her, they left out a whelp of fear. These were some of the men that were checking her out yesterday.

Freya smiled cruelly and took off one of the gages "Now, what should I do with you?" Her sharp nail dug into the side of the poor man face and slid down. The man cried out in pain and started crying. "PLEASE DON'T KILL US! JUST LET US GO AND WE WON'T TELL ANYBODY!" he pleaded and the other two nodded their heads frantically.

Freya tilted her head "I won't kill you." The man seemed to give a sigh of relief "I will give you a new purpose" her tone was dark and haunting, the man shivered.

_Perhaps it was time to get new slaves? They won't be anything like Kanda. He's special. I'll enjoy breaking them down so they can't even think for themselves. _She thought.

"Today, the lives that you have lead will be no more" Her smile widened showing sharp razor teeth that shined.

Screams could be heard from the room.

#Scene change#

Kanda cursed underneath his breath.

It wasn't hard to find the fat, lump of a man but what Kanda didn't count on was the man hiring Ninja's.

To make it worse one was a...

Inuzuka!

This, just made his job a hundred times more difficult!

The first mission his mistress gives him had a bloody Inuzuka in it that can sniff him out!

He should have known, she wasn't telling him something. When he caught her smiling at the corner of his eye.

DAMMIT! SHE KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!

Something activated in his mind and he felt calm.

His only comfort was his ability to think under pressure and think on his feet.

He quickly formulated a plan in his head, hoping it would work.

Transforming into a civilian and surpassed his chakra signature, pouring water all over himself knowing it with would aliment any smell for a certain period of time.

He swapped his shoes for normal ones, it would be less suspicious if it made sound and matched his footsteps to the wave of the flow of the street. He would copy the style of clothing to blend in.

He looked about 16 with black short hair, his eyes bigger and rounder. He pulled out a map as he followed them to give him a cover.

The man house was in the countryside.

When they came out of the town. He cursed, knowing he couldn't follow for risk of being suspicious.

Just then a group of workers walked by and were heading to the large house. He grabbed one of them and knocked him out before taking the clothes and changing into an exact replica. The clothes hid his scent and copied the person memories allowing him to play of the real person flawlessly. The real person was put into a pocket dimension for storage.

He followed the worker and kept his head down.

They entered the house, it was nice but he reframed from grimacing in disgust when he saw pictures and sculptures of the man naked.

He started to sweat when he stood right next to the Inuzuka, hoping he did enough to protect himself. Thankful they were put to work and he moved quickly.

Never been more thankful for his strength training then he was then. They lifted heavy objects such as a piano and made their way up the pile of stairs. He ignored his muscles protest.

When the worker work was done, he asked to use the bathroom, were he switch with the real person and planted the memories of the past 3 hours and erased the memory of being knocked out.

Then he turned invisible and stuck to the dark shadows of the house, following the man and made his chakra non-existent.

He breathe a sigh of relief, his heart pounding in his ears. _so far so good._

It seems he sighed to early because the Inuzuka head wiped to his position and then shrugged when he couldn't see anything.

The ninja's were paid and they left. It felt like a huge weight lifted off.

As soon as the ninja's left. The man suddenly looked around suspiciously, this perk his interest and he followed him to a secret room behind the book case. He found a room with a lots of paper scattered on the floor. The writing impossible to read because of no light.

He took a handful and made his way out of the house under the cover of invisibility. When he got out into the sunshine and was a safe enough distance from the house, he could finally read the papers. He didn't bother hiding himself anymore and wore a top hat and standard butlers uniform with white gloves to match.

His eyes widened as he read it.

_I could use this!_

#Scene change#

Akamaru barked on top of Kiba head.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his best friend.

Akamaru barked some more and Kiba eyes widened in alarm.

"What is it?" Hinata asked seeing the surprised look.

Kiba looked like he was on the verge of a meltdown "Akamaru said, one of the workers had no smell!"

His team mates sheared a look of alarm.

"Do you think the man's okay?" Hinata asked, she kept a cool head.

"We need to warn the old man!" Kiba said and his team mates agreed, they ran back to the house as fast as they could.

Just to see, the back of a guy with silver hair. Hinata dropped into a stance ready to fight.

Kanda slowly turned around to meet the new arrivals.

He broke out into a huge grin, Hinata blushed from seeing his face and seeing his smile. "I really don't have time to deal with you guys" He voice was light and playful. It reminded them of a clown.

Hinata blushed a new shade even his voice sounded sexy!

"My mistress, will be worried if I don't return soon, so bye bye, Konoha ninja" He then disappeared, leaving them in shock.

Kiba turned to the other two.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?"

Hinata blush had vanished, she turned serious "I don't know but we have to report this to Hokage-sama"

His companions nodded and they disappeared in a burst of speed.

#scene change#

Kanda landed with a thud back in the hotel room, he took a minute to recover from the ruff landing.

He could feel both eyebrows shoot up from seeing 3 naked men wondering around the room doing things like cooking and cleaning.

Freya came around the corner, smiling. "I got bored"

He stared at her before he shrugged. He was reminded of the stack of paper in his pocket and handed them to his mistress. He got down on one knee and kissed her hand.

Freya looked over the papers, it was a detail report of numerous bribes the noble made to get himself in the position of power. He was even responsible for some terrible acts being past. If this got out, it would ruin him.

Freya gave him a toothy smile. "Well done, Kanda. You have served your Mistress well"

Kanda looked up, his eyes flashed red "Anything for you"

#Scene change#

A man found himself inside a fog.

He didn't know how long, he had been there.

He couldn't talk.

He couldn't walk.

He just floated.

"Naruto Namikaze. It seems your awake"

Done!

What do you think? Review/Fav and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Having Kyuubi as a Mistress is Troublesome.

Well it been about almost a month before I updated this story so I thought, why not do this in my free period between classes and when I get home?

Here is chapter 4!

I do not own Naruto!

Enjoy!

4: The return of a hero!

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Sato Agato sat in his chair fuming.

_How dare these people barge into his home!?_

Kanda and Freya 'kindly' let themselves into his home.

The end result, most of guards were now dead on the floor, all by the brutal hands of a silver haired man.

That man was currently looking at his blood stained hand with disgust before he pulled out a wipe and cleaned the blood off and throw into the trash can.

He then pinned the man to his seat while the red haired women sat calmly opposite him.

"Kanda, please make some tea and snacks" The red haired women addressed the man who must be named Kanda.

Kanda gave a bow "Yes, mistress. Would our guest like some tea to?" His tone not nearly as polite as it was when he addressed the women.

Sato felt his anger rise at the blunt disrespect he was receiving from people who just barged into his house.

The red haired held up her hand and Kanda eyes softened "No need, our guest does not need a high blood pressure right now" Kanda merely nodded and set out to find the kitchen where he could make the tea.

The red haired women turned to her 'guest'. "I'm sorry about my servant. He tends to behave different to people that are not me." She said, in a tone that said she didn't feel sorry at all.

When she only got muffed words from the man, she realised that his mouth was still taped shut. She ripped the tape off, enjoying the howl of pain that erupted from his mouth.

"Is that better?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"What do you want? How DARE you barge into my HOME and tie me UP!" His fat face completely red, Freya found it amusing how he resembled a pig just then.

Kanda came back with tea and cupcakes and laid them on the table. Freya flashed a smile that would hunt him in his nightmares. Kanda seem to beam in making his Mistress smile.

_What the hell is wrong with him?!_

He stood protective beside his mistress. A Knife behind his back in case the pig tried anything funny.

"You must be wondering, why would we choose to grace you with our presence?" Freya took a bit out of a tart, loving the taste. Before the man could rent some more, Kanda slid a pack of papers towards him. The man looked at the paper curiously and read what was on the papers.

The colour drained from his face and he went pale. He rant became a stutter.

Both of them tuned out the man's pleads.

"Mr Sato Argato, it seems we have some business to discuss…" Freya let a tooth smile reach her lips.

The man eyed the women with fear.

_Not women! DEMON!_

"What do you want? I'll give you anything as long as you leave me in peace" His voice sounded very small in his ears. Kanda resisted the urge to sneer at the man and his coward behaviour.

One flash of his mistress teeth and he was singing a different note.

Freya smile widened "You own a certain Manor. Not far from here" The man raised an eyebrow. _That was all they were after?_

"We can make sure all this goes away. If you give up, the deed to the manor" Freya said, clearly amused. Kanda slipped the man a stack of papers and a pen.

"You WILL sign over the deed to the manor to us and you won't ever see us again" _assuming we haven't killed you first _she left that part unsaid.

Seeing the man struggle they released the bind on his arms and hands, only. The man shakenly took the pen and began to sign each document. He could feel the cold silver eyes boring into his back.

Freya giggled, enjoying how her servant was making the man uncomfortable.

The man finished signing; Kanda took the paper and looked it over making sure the man hadn't written a secret massage in it. To his surprise he had. He sneered at the man before he copied the signature that was throughout the paperwork before he looked satisfied.

He whispered something to his mistress who eyes flashed red.

"So you thought you could swindle us?" Her voice dangerous low, the man went as white as a ghost. Kanda was eyeing him with a look that promised pain.

The man squirmed even more as he saw Kanda pull out multiple of sharp blades.

A scream erupted from his mouth as Kanda stabbed each of his blades into the man's body; making sure to avoid anything that could led to death.

Sato had never felt so much pain in his life!

The demon chakra infused blades were causing damage not only fascial but mentally as well. The man would be luckily if he could even function properly when he finds a way to remove them.

Tears coming out of his eyes, by the pain alone.

Freya just sat back and watched the show. "It seems you've learnt how infuse Demon chakra into your blades?" she asked not taking her eyes off the screaming man.

Kanda ignored the screams "It took me serval experiments and theories to make these blades. It turns out you need a blood sacrifice and the men you haven't broken served as a good sacrifice. " He said with obvious pride in his voice. His mistress was clearly impressed.

She made the right decision in keeping his 'Nara' IQ.

Freya frowned, the scene was getting old and fast "Kanda, please shut the pig up"

Kanda bowed before he rushed to the screaming man and pulled out each of his blades VERY slowly. Blood was dripping from the man's wounds. Instead of healing then, he put salt on them knowing it would increase the pain tenfold.

The man was whimpering.

Freya gave him a fake look of pity "Look what you've done. If you didn't attempt to deceive us, you wouldn't be in so much pain." The man was eyeing Kanda with a look of fear; he got an emotionless stare back.

"Kanda had over the OTHER documents" She said sweetly and he happily complied. He gave a stack of papers to the man. The man looked down at the stack and began to read.

His face turned red.

"You will sign 40% of your income to us. This is the price you pay for trying to deceive us" Sato was about to protest but winced in pain.

Kanda got out his blades and started to sharpen then in front of the man "Kanda hasn't had some fun in a long time and I think you'll enjoy his _hospitality, _he is also good at covering his tacks._"_ She said in a sickly sweet voice. The men know that if he refused, he would be tortured to the brink of insanity before he was allowed to die and nobody would know about it.

He moved his spaghetti limbs, ignoring the jolt of pain from his bleeding limbs. He quickly signed the documents. Once again, Kanda checked the documents before he gave to his mistress.

The women smiled "Once were gone, we will call the hospital so people know to find you. If they ask, you were caring a box of knives for you Amory up the stairs before you slipped and fall down landing on the knives." It was a very convincing lie since he did have an Amory that kept expensive knives.

The man gave a groan.

"If anyone asks why you've sold the deed to the manor, tell them, we are old friends of yours that needed a place to live since our previous home got burn down" Freya covering their tracks flawlessly.

_Old friends my ass!_

The man nodded quickly seeing the gleam in Kanda eyes..

"Good day to you Sato Agato. I hope we never cross paths again" Freya polity voice sounding out of place to his ears now that he know what the women and her servant were truly like.

Kanda opened a black umbrella and twirled in covering them completely and when it stopped twirling they had disappeared.

It will be a week later before people find the bloody form of one Sato Agato.

#outside the Manor#

A portal opened up and the stepped out of it. Kanda took the time to observe their surroundings. The Black intimidating Manor cast a black shadow over the forest down below. Crows were swarming the house. He saw a multiple grave yards behind the house.

The manor looked old and didn't inspire welcome.

He looked to his mistress who was going through serval hands signs rapidly.

"**Demon Art: Mind killer!**"

Screams erupted from the Manor and all the surrounding area. It was horrific and it was enough to cause nightmares. Kanda smirked; he loved the sound of someone being tortured to death. He turned a questioning glance to his mistress.

Freya rolled her eyes "It kills the ghost 'minds' leaving just their forms and powers. We can do anything with them such as conduct some ghost rituals or put them to work. They can also spy on all the hidden villages and the lands. This would make your work as a spy master much more efficient and there would be no risk if they get caught because they can't be killed. In a way it out does jiraiya spy network and you won't be traveling all the time."

To make point a ghost women that was dressed in an old pink dress carrying a baby with no eyes. phased the through the door and approached them. Both of the ghost baby and the mother expression were blank.

He immediately tensed ready to defend his mistress if trouble arouse.

The ghost women just took their bags, made them transparent and phased back through the door into the manor. His eyebrow shot up and Freya gave him smug look.

Her eyes flashed red and he heard a loud boom. He stared in amazement when he saw a yellow barrier erupt from the ground and covered the area around the manor.

"This barrier will prevent anyone from coming in without my permission and it also cloaks the house making it impossible to find, it blocks anything that can reveal its position like if there was something that is used to track you as soon as it comes in contact with barrier it takes control and leads the person following on a wild goose chase across the five elemental Nations. The barrier will also alert the ghosts and they will possess that person and implant false memories. They will think, they are a spy for me. This means we will have moles in the villages. We don't want Ninja's spying on us and breaking into the manor. Do We?" At Kanda shaking his head, she leaned in for a kiss. She could see the fight within him and was pleased to see the reluctance was a bit weaker than the last time. Meaning his heart is slowly being turned to what she desired.

He kissed her back and they locked in a passionate kiss before they broke apart panting.

Freya giggled at the satisfied look on his face "It gets better and better every time we do it" He flushed red and she found it cute. She gave him a hug, it felt like being pressed against a furnace and he started to sweat.

Freya skipped down the path, Kanda followed after her in a much more controlled and civilised fashion. He shook his head at her altitude.

#inside the Manor#

Kanda tried not to let fear set in. Ghost were everywhere, they just floated in one spot with a blank expression on their face. Their eyes followed him everywhere.

It was creepy as hell.

The place might as well be made out of dust because everywhere was dusty and had cobwebs. The large stair had a red dusty carpet and, everywhere was covered in white dusty sheets. There were statues of wing demons everywhere and the rooms were covered with cobwebs with massive spiders.

Freya frowned at the place and swiped her finger on table seeing it pick up dust. He handed her a wipe.

"Kanda, you understand. We cannot live in a place like this" He know what she was implying and he got his 'companions' out of his suitcase.

"Yes mistress, this place will be spot clean before lunch" Freya nodded, pleased that he got the message. She disappeared around the corridor, most likely to explore.

He wiped around to confront the 20 or so ghost that still have their eyes trained in him. He started barking our orders to the group and he watched as the demand sunk in and they began cleaning and making the place look spotless.

30 minutes later, he didn't even recognise the manor…

He stared in awe as the dusty manor become alive, he stared at the shining gold floor, it sparkled and the diamond chandler, gleaming in the sun light. The curtains wide open, letting out sun light and giving a perfect view of the grave yard at the back with a few ghosts patrolling the house.

Everything looks so brand new and the places that were falling apart were fixed. It was simple breath taking.

_Who know ghosts were this useful?_ He wondered, inspecting the place with fresh eyes.

He then went to the library were he could have some alone time to plan out, his spy network and which ghost will be spying on who. He didn't realise who much work went into, making one. He had more respect for the super pervert now then he did a while ago.

He grabbed 2 journals; one to write in everything he knows about the each village and country and the other to write down anymore strange dreams he may have in the future. His dream wouldn't stop bugging him and he forced to write it down.

_Perhaps Mistress would know what it means? _He thought, he ignored the voice that said, keep it hidden from her. He told it to fuck off.

He finished writing down all he know and read through it, slightly taken back at how much he know about the village of Konoha compared to everywhere else.

Could he have visited Konoha at one point? The reprogramming stopping him from thinking about living there.

What was even more puzzling was that he had extensive knowledge on the Nara clan. He know everything from their names to personalities. He tried to remember everything he knows about that Clan and was startled when his mind wondered to the head of the Nara clan and his wife.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Why did he immediately think about them?

He felt like he had forgotten something really important that connected him to the Nara clan.

He felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. He clenched his head.

_Don't try to remember.._

_It will only bring you pain._

He obeyed the voice..

The pain immediately subsided.

_Don't try to remember…_

_You have no past._

_Only Mistress is what matters. _

_Don't try to remember…_

_You have no past._

_Only Mistress is what matters._

_Don't try to remember…_

_You have no past._

_Only Mistress is what matters._

The voice said over and over again. It sounded suspiciously like his mistress.

His eyes glowed red.

"Yes mistress, I will not try to remember. You are all that matters" His said in a robotic tone. Freya who watched him from the shadows, lifted his chin up, his glassy eyes stared straight into her cold red ones. He was clearly in some trance.

"A life before me is not a life you want to remember. I gave you purpose." Her voice unnatural smooth and comforting. "Yessssssssss. I do not want to remember what my life was like without mistress. My mistress is everything and without her. I have no purpose" His voice emotionless and cold. His eyes still dazed.

Freya scanned through the journals and raised an eyebrow when she read his dream.

_It seems his subconscious is fighting the reprogramming. I will have to fix that._

She turned to the still dazed man.

"Kanda, can you hear me?"

He nodded his head.

"In your dream, did you recognise anybody?" She asked, she already know the answer, she just need to confirm it from him.

"I recognised Shikaku Nara and his wife, Yashiro Nara. I also recognised Mistress but I have no clue who that child was, I suspect it was their son" His voice implied he was still in a trance.

"Do you have an idea, why you would dream about them?" This was a very important question that would determine her hold over him.

Kanda shook his head "I have no idea why I was dreaming about the Nara Clan. All of them are complete strangers to me. They don't matter to me, Mistress. Mistress is my goddess" devotion was creeping to his emotionless voice. Freya smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His eyes started to clear and he blinked when he saw her sitting on his lap. He eyed her with a predator gleam, a small smile on his lips, a smile that would make any women weak. At that moment she had never been more grateful for getting rid his Nara personality in her life. He was sexy like this. "Mistress, how am I going to do my work with you on my lap?" Freya pressed her back against his chest and refused to move. "Work around me"

He shook his head in amusement "If that what mistress wishes". He began to work around her with her in his lap. Freya felt every movement of his muscles moving, it felt like a massage. She wanted to take him but could not.

The author made this story a K.

And it will stay like that!

She closed her eyes and began to hum the same tune that was in the forest while he worked. The tune sounding familiar to his ears and he hummed with her.

"Kanda" He eyes immediately left the paper and gave her, his undivided attention to her. She loved it when he dropped everything for her.

His tone very polite "Yes, mistress?."

"I have another mission for you" He immediately straightens up, a determined look in his eyes.

"Do you remember the three slaves that you found in our penthouse?" She asked, he surpassed a shiver, it was hard not to. He nodded.

"I want you to teach them how to fight" He looked surprised. "They won't mould chakra, like Ninja's" He looked relieved, he believed he had no experience in being a ninja.

He then titled his head in confusion "Are they going to use the energy, I use?" He asked.

Freya smiled, it wasn't everyday she met a person who wasn't an idiot. "Yes, they will be using, Reiryoku. I got a feel for their Reiryoku. Imagine my surprise when it rivalled Naruto Namikaze chakra reserves. Can you image what they could do with the right training? Just from their Reiatsu (Spiritual pressure) can make them monsters!" He felt something stir in him, when he heard the name. Outside his face perfectly blank asking a silent question.

She immediately picked up on this "Naruto Namikaze was my former prison and the son of the Yondaime. Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash. He was formally known as a Uzumaki but after Pain attack, his true parentage came to light. Everyone seem to love him and he drank it all in. What I find funny is that nobody apologised for the way they treated him and he was so desperate for foolish villagers love that it seemed like the past 15 years of his life never happened. He remained loyal to that _village_. Like his foolish mother and father!" She scoffed.

He didn't know why but he felt anger rise, he wanted to defend 'Naruto'. He didn't know why he wanted to; he was just a name without a face. Why did he feel so strongly about him? He should feel mad at the bastard who dare lock away his mistress and kill him now. He felt so conflicted.

Freya watched the conflicted emotions across his face.

_It seems, he still feels something towards Naruto. I have to change the bond and make it one of hate by hearing words spoken against the blond on a daily bases. After all, if you hear something a lot of times, you start to believe it._

"I also want you to help, make a logo to wear. After all we have to show the world, who they belong to. Nobody will ever make an alliance with us if thieve never heard of us" Freya got up from her servant lap to allow him to get his sewing kit, another ability she added, every girl's dreams of a man who can sew.

He came back with his kit and they started brainstorming ideas.

#somewhere between life and Death#

Naruto Namikaze turned around to see an old man with a white crop beard and white short hair.

"That was close, I almost let you go into the afterlife never to be seen again" He said joyful.

Naruto eyebrow shot up, the man looked sheepish "Oh sorry, you may have heard of me. The sage of six paths or what my friends like to call me Fred". Naruto stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Dam, so I really dead then?" he was surprised when Fred shook his head "You're on the verge of death. You have yet to cross over-

"Send me to the afterlife" Naruto interrupted the man. The man had already viewed his life, looked at him sadly "Unfortunately, Fate will not let you die. Your death will be the catalyst for the whole world plunging into darkness." Naruto looked shocked "H-how?"

"The Kyuubi" He said simply.

There was a silently question in the air. "The Kyuubi was released when you died. She then seized the world and turned it into her personal domain" Naruto looked horrified at a Kyuubi vision world.

"She?" he asked.

Fred nodded "Yes the Kyuubi is female" he knew it was a huge bomb shell to drop. Naruto was silently absorbing the new found information. Suddenly something occurred to him.

"Wait! What happened to Shikamaru? He was with me when the Kyuubi was released!" Naruto asked, concern and worry for his friend written in his voice.

The man didn't know how to answer that. "…..He's alive BUT we don't know what happened to him. It seems like something is shielding fate from seeing him and he swerved of the path that was chosen for him. We can also feel that something has changed within him. Like another god is shielding us from what going on. The same can be said for the Kyuubi" his voice doing nothing to calm the worry.

_He's alive, that all that matters_ He told himself, finding comfort in those words. Meaning he would find Shikamaru as soon as he can. Then they can they can find the Kyuubi and defeat her together. He smiled at the idea but then suddenly then got a sinking feeling but he told himself it was probably the nerves and nothing else.

He hoped he was right.

"Do you still want to go to the afterlife now you know the world is in danger?" He knows he was playing with his hero complex. Naruto shook his head "No. I will not let countless people die, when I can save them" He said with conviction.

Fred smiled at the blonde in front of him "Very well then. I have to warn you, when you return to your body. You'll be in a lot of pain."

Naruto didn't care. He always had a high tolerance for pain. " Send me back old man!"

Fred rolled his eyes "I'm not that old. I'm only 7189 not a day over 7190" he huffed.

He snapped his fingers and Naruto Namikaze disappeared.

# Hoshigakure (Village Hidden Among Stars)

Nobody could believe what just happened.

They were all in shock.

Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki struggled to get off the floor.

A cloak figure stood over them, green eyes shone through the hood.

The figure in front of them could only be described as one thing.

A monster.

#10 minutes ago#

Itachi Uchiha, s-rank ninja and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki sat at the far end of a bar under a Genjutsu. What people saw were two old man having tea. They were trying to find out how they could locate the Kyuubi since the container was dead and its presence seemed to have disappeared shortly after. that why they were in shock when two firm hands grabbed them and flung them out of the door, their Genjutsu broken revealing their true forms to everyone.

Everyone recognised the men and they ran, some were too shocked to move.

Those who stayed, saw a tall black figure approach the two. Green eyed glowed under the hood.

Itachi immediately activated his Sharingan; he went into a fighting stance.

Kisame drew out his Samehada (Chakra eating sword). He flashed his shark like teeth in anticipation for a fight, a fight that he would enjoy.

The figure approached the men calmly, not at all intimidated by the two S-rank miss-ninja's.

It stopped in front of them.

Everywhere was silent and all they could hear was the breeze. The figure drew out a black clade hand and made the sign for 'bring it'. It was highly insulting.

Kisame not able to keep his emotions in check launched at the figure first.

He disappeared before everyone eyes and reappeared aiming for a kick towards the head. To everyone shock, the figure didn't even budge. Kisame kick hit him in the face. It felt like he hit a bolder, he screamed out in pain and everyone saw his leg was bent funny.

The figure looked at him with pity and sighed. Kisame immediately recovered by the power of anger. He swung his sword, full intending to eat up the guy chakra.

His eyes widened when his sword made contact but it didn't grow like it should, it shrank in fact and it shook, like it was scared. Kisame had never seen his sword act like this. The man merely glanced at the sword before it broken into pieces. Kisame watched horrified as his sword was reduced to ash.

Kisame gritted his teeth. He was pissed! HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO SAMEHADA! I WILL KILL HIM!

The man didn't seem to care that he angered the man.

Kisame started kick and punch; the man took them all without even moving. Itachi watched all this with wide eyes, clearly in shock. He couldn't find out how he was unaffected by Kisame blows and how he broke Samehada. His Sharingan useless in finding a way to defeat him,

Kisame pulled out, water jutsu after water jutsu. The man took them all without even been fazed. He even yawed, Kisame was now red faced shouting insults at the man and throwing all the weapons he can. The man took them all.

Kisame was in shock.

_What the hell is this monster?!_

For the first time in his life, he felt fear at the imposing figure. He came out of his thoughts a hand touched his shoulder. He tensed before relaxing seeing Itachi with a certain look in his eyes.

He know that look, it was a look when he had a plan.

He was briefed on the plan

The figure gave them time to wait seeing he might actual get a fight.

Itachi let loose his fireball technique, engulfing the man. Kisame used a wing technique to give more power to the flame. The man smiled under his hoods as he felt something press into his back and a pointy object try to carve into his skin.

He looked up, the real Itachi and Kisame were beside him, both their weapons stuck into his skin. They were unable to move.

The man sighed, for the first time he spoke "Is that it?! When Kanda asked us to do this. I thought I will get a challenge. How disappointing" His voice sounded very young. He couldn't be no more than 16 years old!

Suddenly an unbelievable pressure slammed down on their shoulders. For the civilian it was light, for the ninja's it prevented them from breathing and moving. They crashed down, their legs refusing to co-operate.

The figure looked down seeing everyone was straying at his chest. He noticed a big hole, revealing a red fox grinning with silver flames coming off with a big 4 above his heart.

Nobody could say anything.

_This Monster is only a 4?! There are 3 people above him, who are bigger monsters?!_

_How did nobody know about this for so long?!_

The hood figure revealed his face, they were right. He didn't look any more than 16! his black hair framing his face and black cold eyes boring into them.

THEY GOT THERE ASS HANDED TO THEM BY A 15!

Kisame was in shock, he was defeated by a kid that was less than twice his age. He never thought the day would come when he would be defeated in such a way. Not able to do anything.

Itachi was speechless for another reason.

The boy looked like Sasuke!

There were so many questions in his mind, like how come he looks so young when his brother should be 20 at least! How did he get so powerful in such a short time?! He still didn't know if this was Sasuke or not because he didn't act anything like his rash brother.

The boy drew closer and the air got heavier. They could barely breathe.

The boy crouched down and smiled.

"You must forgive me. I haven't fought in a long time and I am a little rusty." He strummed his leg with his finger a habit of his.

_You kicked their ass without even moving!?_

"Don't worry about all the rest of your group. The others are being dealt with, as we speak" His voice was casual, like he was talking about the weather.

Kisame glared "Who are you?! And how do you have the power to take down our group!" he demanded.

The boy hummed, seemly trying to decide if he should tell him.

"Alright then. My name is Akihiko (Prince/handsome) and I'm number four of the _silent assassin,_ nice to meet you!" He grinned wide.

#Konoha#

Tsunade looked at the report in front of her. Not knowing what to think of it.

She turned to the 3 in front of her with a silent question.

Hinata stepped forwards "Everything in the folder is correct"

Tsunade tapped the report "This silver haired man, did you find out about his backgrounds, what he was doing there in the first place?" They shook their heads as a no. She sighed, she know this man would be the start of many headache in the future.

"Did anything leap out at you?" she asked.

They all exchanged looks. Kiba spoke up "He felt familiar somehow….. Like we've met before and not when he was disguised as a worker…..." He trailed off unsure.

Suddenly a white light shone in the room, they all covered their eyes protectively until it was safe. They stared in shocked as the body of Naruto Namikaze dropped to the floor. He was a bloody mess.

Hinata stopped herself from screaming. Tsunade being more experienced immediately rushed to the body to check his pulse, her face looking grim.

"Is he?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade shook her head and they let out a breath they had been holding. "His pulse is very weak he needs to get to my private office NOW!"

They didn't need to be told twice, they picked Naruto up gentle making sure they weren't opening any wounds and hurried to the office, to undergo immediate surgery.

#Manor#

Freya sat up, her face in angry sneer.

Kanda noticed his mistress weird behaviour "Mistress what wrong?"

Freya eyed him for a minute seeing real concern.

Her sneer was back at full force.

.

"Naruto Namikaze is alive"

Done!

SUPER LONG chapter today! What do you think of it? Review/fav and follow!

Naruto Namikaze is alive and ready to foil Kyuubi plan! How will the story progress from there you ask?! Wait for future chapters!

"


End file.
